Challenges We Face
by CocoLab
Summary: Sage Harris was having a bad day, from getting fired from her job to getting kicked out of her apartment at the end of the week, so when an opportunity of going on a road trip comes up she just can't refuse and takes it without hesitation, not aware how her life will change. Optimus/OC.


**Alright, I got rid of Take a Leap because I didn't like where it was going so I decided to delete it and rewrite it.**

**Ivy's name will be now Sage and she didn't come from another dimension, Carbon will stay the same so will Alex, Jupiter will also be added, this takes place during Orion Pax, but it will end differently, guess it may turn into an AU, not sure yet, I can't answer that question yet, you will see, I may add hints of the episodes, but I'm not sure, let me know if I should add hints of the episodes. **

**Anyway, enough of my rambling, let's get this show on the road.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Just a Bad Day

* * *

My alarm went off and I snapped my eyes open. I slammed my hand on the snooze button, a growl escaped my throat. I sat up and then groaned as I rubbed my temple in a circular motion. I kicked the covers off me and I could care less if my bed was messy.

I hated this and I hated the life I live now, I hate my job, the boss I work with and I hate my mother for getting me this shitty ass job, I could care less if I get fired, I hate the god damn job, I rather be hacking my way out of town than this god forsaken job even if the customers were nice. I sighed and got out off bed to go for a quick shower, once done I dried myself, put spray on me and then changed into my uniform. I grunted and put my hair up in a bun. I walked from the bathroom and headed to my living room/kitchen.

I was living in an apartment with a douchebag of a Landlord. I sighed and was about to head to make myself a cup of coffee but the phone started to ring. I sighed and headed to the phone to answer it.

"Hello."

"_Sage, where are you!"_

"What are you talking about!? I don't start until ten."

"_Well get your fucking ass down here now!"_

I growled and slammed the phone down as I grabbed my handbag and keys to my room. I unlocked the door and then stepped out. I slammed the door until the frame rattled as I then locked the door. I put my keys into my handbag as I headed off to work, I knew I had to push down the rage that wanted to escape. I breathed out slowly and walked down the stairs and then out of my apartment block, the clouds were grey and miserable.

"You don't look happy dear." The elderly neighbor pointed out.

"Boss being an ass again." I huffed.

"Ah yes, the man everyone hates but are too terrified to say."

"Yeah, that guy." I grumbled.

I sighed and gave a wave as I headed off to work

* * *

I stepped into the café I worked in and headed to the back, there was hardly people here and the ass insisted I come to work. I put my bag in the staff room and then grabbed an apron that was on the hook. I worked out in front and is damn glad I do, the customers are so friendly and nice, some leave me a tip.

I tied the string attached to the apron and glance to one of the chef's. He gave me a nod.

"Let me guess, he was being an ass again." Mark asked.

I chuckled. "Sure was."

Kyle another chef scoffed. "Of course he would be, his slut Cindy isn't here."

There was rumors our boss was sleeping with Cindy Cole as she would get a pay rise and she also works as a waitress, while I work my ass off she gets it easy, I was convinced she was a slut, out of work she dressed like one, the door opened and there she was, said slut who had this 'look at me I'm special look' and also 'Pay attention to me I'm an attention whore' look. She walked in swaying her hips, the men in the kitchen snorted while I rolled her eyes.

"Is there a problem?" She asked snobbishly.

"Yeah, wondering who you slept with this time slut." I answered as Mark and Kyle snickered in the kitchen.

"You bitch! I would watch your mouth if I was you Harris!"

"Or what? You sleep with the boss to get me fired? You really are a slut aren't you, and he's a married man, I feel for his wife when she finds out he slept with an ugly bitch like you." I sneered.

"I'll tell on you!" She screeched.

"Go ahead and tell daddy, I'll tell him how many men you slept with."

She snarled and stormed into the staff room. I snorted but said nothing at all. I grabbed a notepad as a customer came in.

"Ah ha! There's my favorite waitress." One of the customers beamed.

"Good morning Henry, your usual?" I asked with a smile.

"Ho! You know me too well."

I smiled and wrote the order down as I headed to the counter to hand the paper to one of the chef's. I went to make the coffee in another room, it was built oddly. I sighed, let's get this day over and done with.

* * *

I was thankful time went flying by, things had gone quiet now that the lunch rush had just finished. I was cleaning a table.

"Yo Sage." Mark called from the kitchen. "The boss wanna see you."

I sighed and stopped cleaning the table and headed out back where the office was. I opened the door and there sat my douchebag of a boss. He looked at me and then handed an envelope.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"Your last pay cheque, you're fired."

"What!"

He glared at me. "You heard me."

I scoffed. "What did the slut do this time? Flash her tits."

"I'm warning you Sage Harris."

"Well fine, I was waiting for the day I either quit or got fired." I hummed, standing to my full height. "You know, I heard Karma's a bitch."

I turned around and walked out the office, closing the door with so much force the frame rattled. I smirked to hear cursing on the other side. I headed off to the staff room and grabbed my personal belongings. Putting the envelope into my bag. I walked out the room and noticed Cindy looked smug.

"You know Cole, I hope Karma will be a real bitch to you." I sneered.

Her smug look faded and she gave me a hated glare. I stared at her blankly but didn't utter a word.

"Where you going?" Mark asked.

"Got fired." I answered.

"What!"

"Nice one bitch." Kyle growled to Cindy, he had a glare as a response.

"See you out of work boys." I waved.

I walked out the café and headed the direction of my apartment. I was pushing down the rage that wanted to escape, I _really_ hope Karma will be a total bitch to the two of them, especially Cindy.

I sighed and slowly walked down the street, I didn't want to rush back to my apartment, I was going to take it nice and slow. I looked to the sky, this sucked, fired all because of some bitch, oh well, it's not like I'm sad about it, I hated the job anyway so it was no big deal to me.

I smirked slightly, the customer are not going to be happy to discover their favorite waitress was fired. Mark will definitely let everyone know and I got a feeling Cindy's life will be utterly miserable, she had it coming, stupid bitch.

I ran my fingers through my brown hair and then sighed softly. I came to a stop outside the local bar and I immediately stepped inside. I want to sit on a stool and ordered a Vodka with some Pepsi, I was old enough to drink so I thought I may as well treat myself.

"Why so down Sage?" The barman asked.

"Got fired from my stinking job." I mumbled as the glass was placed in front of me.

"What? Why? I thought you were a hard working woman."

"I was, guess who got me fired."

"Oh, Cindy Cole."

"That was a quick answer." I hummed.

"Yeah well, I noticed Cindy has been trying to make your life miserable once she set her eyes on you."

"Wonder why."

"I think she's jealous."

I looked at him in disbelief. "Excuse me?"

"It's true, she has had plastic surgery to make her look pretty while you're natural in that part."

"Ha! I ain't pretty!"

"Hmm."

I took a sip of my drink and then placed it on the mat. I mumbled and looked to the clock and frowned, it was only half past two. I looked down to my drink and stared at it as if we were having a contest. I gulped it down and ordered another drink. The barman scolded me into not drinking too much, this was my last one and I was heading off to my apartment.

~/~

I walked up the stairs to my door and took the keys out of my bag. I placed the key in and turned. Opening the door and stepping inside. I closed the door and locked it behind me. I slumped and then headed to sit on the sofa.

I closed my eyes and tilted my head back.

Until my god damn doorbell rang. I growled and rose to my feet, answering the door I spotted it was the landlord and he didn't look to happy. I stared at him blankly.

"What?" I asked.

"You, miss Harris is overdue on payment." He told me flatly.

"Bullshit! I paid the rent on time!" I hissed.

"Well that's a complete lie!"

"You know what! You and your brother are nothing but a bunch of pricks! This is the third person you've made miserable, but I'm not miserable, I'm pissed!"

"Does it look like I care? You've got until the end of the week to get the hell out."

I slammed the door in his face as I heard cursing on the other side. I almost smirked but I was too pissed to do so. I walked to the bedroom and pulled my suitcase out, luckily I didn't have much clothes on me, and good thing I washed my clothes weekly.

I began to pack my stuff, this day went from bland to utter bad, and why? All because of two brothers, one was my former boss and the other was my landlord, and the two are nothing but a couple of assholes.

"You just hate me don't you." I hissed to the sky, it suddenly rained and a rumble of thunder filled the sky. "Oh ha, ha!"

I grumbled and managed to shove all my clothes into the bag. I kept out a pair of jeans, a white tank top, leather jacket and ugg boots that I was going to wear, this uniform was going into the bin. I pulled out a pair of pyjamas and planned to wear them tonight.

Oh screw it! I shall shower and change into pyjamas now, I'll just order pizza for dinner tonight.

I sighed and then slumped, this day can't get any worse?

I paused when there was a loud bang of thunder and then before I knew it, the electric went out, leaving me in complete darkness. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"God damn it!" I shrieked, I had to jinx it didn't I?

I stumbled around the apartment, now where did I put those candles and torch?

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**And done, the remake is done, hurrah! Ah Sage, you really are having a bad day huh.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and please review before you go, thank you. **


End file.
